


Crossed

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious witch casts a very necessary spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed

Residents of Storybrooke tended to avoid his shop unless they were in great need. That's what they told themselves anyway. Yes, Mr. Gold made his deals but there was always someone coming in to buy a trinket or sell on of their own. It was underhanded, it was hypocritical and it was a constant reminder that no one in Storybrooke was as good as they thought themselves. 

The bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer's arrival. Rumplestiltskin, or Adam Gold as he was now known, put down his sad excuse for a meal and took up his cane to go shoo away whoever it was.

"We're closed for lunch." The proprietor said as he stepped behind the counter. 

"Then you should have locked the door." The woman stated smoothly, sliding a folded piece of paper across to him. 

Her hair was white but not from age as she couldn't have been older than thirty. It contrasted beautifully with her golden brown skin. She tucked a strand behind her ear as she exhaled her impatience. 

Gold frowned slightly but scanned the list.  _Bluestone powder, graveyard dirt, gunpowder, sulfur._ These were ingredients for a curse. He looked at the woman, attempting to size her up. 

"Who is it you plan to curse, Miss...?" Her money was as good as anyone else's but Gold wasn't about to enable a working like this without learning a bit about the worker herself. 

"Evelyn Webb. But who it's for is my own business." 

"Is that so? Well then do you care to share how a witch has kept herself secret in a place like this?"

She shrugged. "I always kept to myself back home and I guess the habit carried over. Good thing too. I do NOT wanna be roped into any  _adventures_."

Curious. Gold mulled that over for a moment. 

"Look, I don't quibble over light and dark magic. I thought you'd get that but if you're uncomfortable with this I'll go." Evelyn reached for her list which Gold drew back to his chest. 

"No need to work yourself up, Miss Webb. I'll collect your things." Gold soothed her before going about the business of scooping the various powders into small paper sacks. He sealed them with stickers and placed them before the customer. 

She handed over a few bills and with a quiet 'thank you' Evelyn was gone. 

The new moon was in two days and that would undoubtedly be when Webb would perform her curse. Over that time Gold found himself looking to the door every time the bell rang, hoping it was Evelyn in need of something else. The man shook his head at his own foolishness. He hadn't done that since the first weeks after Belle left. 

* * *

The day came and tthough the sun wasn't yet up Evelyn rose and placed the pouch of hot foot poweder in her bag. She cloaked herself and stepped out into the pre-dawn fog. 

Will and Belle Scarlet made their home in one of the apartments above Storybrooke's shops. It was rather small for a couple, there definitely wouldn't be any room for a baby. Belle hadn't told her husband yet but soon enough they would need a second bedroom. No one knew but Evelyn and the witch had no intention of letting anyone else find out, especially Rumplestiltskin. 

Evelyn crept up the stairs along the outside of the building and sprinkled an unbroken line of hot foot powder across the doorway. It contained various peppers all mixed with the ingredients she purchased at Mr. Gold's. Whoever walked through it would be compelled to leave Storybrooke.

* * *

The Scarlets gathered their friends at Granny's for an impromptu farewell party. Belle woke that morning and before she even returned inside with the paper she was struck the need to get away. Away from the memories, away from her ex-husband. Will didn't argue. He'd do anything his bride asked of him and truth be told he would be glad to get her away from Mr. Gold. 

Belle offered a brief but tearful explanation for her and Will's sudden departure. Everyone would be sad to see them go but none would protest. They understood. 

Regina waved her hand and from a puff of smoke she pulled a small parcel. It held everything the couple would need to start a new life: papers, money, keys to a car that was now theirs. Will tried to refuse Regina's generosity. She promptly told him to stuff his macho pride and take the gift. The former thief obeyed. Belle thanked the mayor and embraced her. 

The Scarlets retrieved their new vehicle and headed off. No one saw accompanied them. No one saw them cross the town line except for a strange woman who stayed hidden in the trees.

* * *

She was gone. Gold hadn't thought Belle capable of hurting him anymore but he was very much mistaken. Yes, she had married that idiot Scarlet boy but she was still in Storybrooke. Gold could at least hope to catch glimpses of her. That was no more. 

A heady cocktail of grief and anger swept over Gold. Belle would never have done this on her own. No, he knew who was responsible. 

He located her residence with a simple scrying and hurried that way, unsure of how to proceed once he arrived. 

The cottage was well kept if plain in appearance. Sunlight leaked through the cedar canopy and painted everything with splotches of light. 

Gold took no notice of this as he hobbled to Webb's door quick as his lame leg would allow. He wouldn't even need to knock. Evelyn was waiting and opened up before he had the chance. 

"It was you." He accused her outright. 

"Yes." She made no attempt to deny it or pretend she didn't know what he meant. This conversation could end up being lengthy so Evelyn motioned for her guest to come inside. To Gold's surprise he accepted the wordless invitation. 

"What did Belle ever do to you? What gave you the bloody right to send her away?!" 

Evelyn shook her head in vexation. He spoke of his former wife as if she were a victim when she was anything but. 

"My problem is with what she's done to you." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"All those years spent trying to change you into what she thought to be a good man... Then she left and chose to taunt you instead of set you free." The witch's voice was low but her chest heaved with rage. 

Gold was floored. No one had ever said these things. They were horrible and came from an unexpected source, yet he knew them to be true. 

"Why would you care about any of that?" He found her passion oddly disarming. 

Evelyn met his eyes. Gold noticed hers were the color of robin eggs. 

"I've been watching you. Since before the Queen's curse brought us here, actually. I realize that sounds odd but I wanted to be there if you needed me. Turns out you did." 

"That's not a real answer."

Her hands shook. She hoped he couldn't tell. 

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

Before her courage failed her she closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his. Rumple met Evelyn with eagerness, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and pulling her flush to him. 

Though his other hand remained on his cane they stumbled and nearly fell. Evelyn laughed, the sound clear and bright. 

"Come on. Let's get you off your feet." She said, taking his hand. 

* * *

 Rumple woke with Evelyn's head nestled under his chin. She smelled of sandalwood and spice and him. The amber light of sundown flowed freely through her unshuttered windows. Everything about this was beautiful and good. 

The memory of Belle would live in Rumple's heart for a time but he knew that this would grow to replace it. 


End file.
